The invention relates to a device for a rectoscope, more particularly, a rectoscope arranged for connection to a standardized optics head for the illumination and viewing of a rectal area, and a suction device for use in the removal of rectal contents during the examination, the rectoscope being provided with a manoeuvrable suction tip arranged at one end portion of the rectoscope and arranged to be in an operative position during the phase in which the rectoscope is moved in the area of examination while this is dilated by means of a fluid, preferably air, under overpressure.
When a prior art rectoscope, for example a Welch Allyn No. 53130, is used for the visual examination of the rectum and possibly sampling, the rectoscope is moved in the portion of the rectum to be examined, while the rectum is kept dilated by a supply of fluid, normally air, at a certain overpressure, and the person who is performing the examination, observes the condition of the rectum, after an enema, via appropriate equipment, for example an optics head of the Heine E7 type. When there is a need to remove liquid, for example intestinal fluid or blood, for a better visual view of the area to be examined, the rectoscope needs to be opened for the insertion of a suction pipe, for example an Astra Tech Medena M0600, which is connected to a suction pump device via appropriate hoses. As the rectoscope is opened, air leaks out, and the view is reduced. The connection, insertion and removal of the suction pipe takes time and entails increased discomfort for the patient, especially by repeated inflation (ballooning) of the rectum, the medical personnel loses track of the situation as the possibility of a continuous visual inspection of the rectal area is prevented, and storage of the suction pipe outside the rectoscope between each suction operation involves a hygienic disadvantage.
In itself, a rectoscopy often represents great emotional stress to the patient, as the intimacy of the patient is affected, and the patient is in a psychologically uncomfortable, highly undesired, to some extent enforced, but necessary situation, and there is a strong need to make this situation as short-lasting and physically comfortable as possible.